Welcome back?
by candy-belle
Summary: Someone is less than pleased to see Jericho back. Slash fic with Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne featuring angst, sexual tension, harsh language.


**Title: ** Welcome back?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Someone is less than pleased to see Jericho back  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Chris Jericho & Evan Bourne  
><strong>Warning: <strong> angst, sexual tension, harsh language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for rfg_72 in response to the prompt left HERE. Hopefully this is what you wanted, I know you asked for fluffy angst but it just came out as dark angst...sorry :( You can leave a prompt HERE if you want, just read the stipulation. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

Evan stared at the TV screen that took up half the gorilla position, unable to believe his eyes. He watched opened mouthed as Jericho did lap after lap of the ring, the former undisputed champion soaking up the adulation of the screaming audience. Balling his fists Evan bit the inside of his lower lip and drew in a sharp ragged breath. He was shaking with anger, literally shaking. He was shaking enough that Kofi, who was standing beside him, felt the movement and glanced over at him.

"You okay, man?" asked Kofi when he realised how pale Evan had gone even under the scruff and post-match grime.

Evan flicked him a withering look before he turned on his heel and stormed away without a word. Kofi watched him go, lost as to what was wrong with him. A few seconds later he couldn't help gasping in surprise as he watched John go flying, the former champ literally knocked aside as Evan stormed down the narrow corridor heading towards the communal locker rooms.

"Fuck," hissed Kofi rushing to help John back to his feet. Handing John his baseball cap that had been knocked off his head during the altercation, he murmured, "I've never seen him so angry. You... you think he's gonna be okay?"

John took the offer cap and rubbing the back of his neck he grimaced slightly, his eyes glued to the retreating figure. Finally as Evan disappeared out of sight, he looked over at Kofi and shrugged, replying, "To be honest, it's not him I'm worried about."

"Huh?"

John nodded towards the screen with his head explaining, "If I was Chris I'd stay out of his way," he paused then added meaningfully, "After what happened when Chris left, I think Chris is playing a very dangerous game. And believe me you do not want to be on the receiving end of Bourne's anger. He can be a vicious little bugger when he wants to be." He gave a little chuckle before slapping Kofi's arm and calling brightly, "Right, well time for me to go get dragged to hell…again."

X x x x x x x x x x

Evan was a few feet from his car when a call made he stumble slightly. Not bothering to turn or acknowledge the call he simply sped up, hurrying towards the rental and the relative safety it offered him. Just as he hit the button to unlock it a hand touched his arm and a voice he hadn't heard for months teased, "Hey, where ya'going, Champ? Where's my hello?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going home," hissed Evan yanking his arm out of Chris's grip. He turned to face the grinning rock star adding viciously, "And don't you dare insult my achievements. I work hard for this," he patted the bag holding his tag team belt, "in fact I worked my arse off for it, so don't you dare..."

"Whoa, whoa!" exclaimed Chris genuinely taken aback by the venom he could hear in Evan's voice. The smaller man looked beyond angry and it was a sight Chris had never seen before, "Easy tiger, I wasn't insulting you I was...well I was..."

"You were what?" demanded Evan tilting his chin up challenging Chris to answer him, "Tell me what you were doing?"

"Jesus Evan," breathed Chris actually taking a step back. He searched the normally smiling relaxed face and failed to find a single scrap of kindness anywhere within Evan's expression. Frowning even more Chris licked his suddenly dry lips and offered, "I just wanted to say hi and…see how you were. I...I missed you."

"Missed me?" spat Evan laughing bitterly, "Yeah right. You missed me so much that when you were touring you didn't even answer any of my e-mails. You missed me so much that when you were drinking your arse off in Canada you didn't even think to tweet me. You didn't even think of me when…"

"It wasn't like that," protested Chris his normal bravado almost stripped away in the face of such unbridled anger from the younger man.

"You picked me up, you flirted with me, you pushed for the damn feud, you fucked me and then when it suited you, when it got too much for you – you dropped me. You simply dropped me and walked away," snarled Evan stepping closer, "Well not this time." he poked Chris in the chest, hissing, "Go find yourself another fuck toy to play with. I refuse to be used like that again."

He turned to go and actually managed to take a step before Chris grabbed his arm and spun him round. Dropping his bag as he tried to fight Chris off, Evan gave a loud yelp as the former champion slammed him back into the side of the car. Gasping with the impact Evan glared up at Chris, still fighting to get free, not willing to give in without a fight.

Chris gave a low growl of annoyance, hissing in pain as Evan's talented feet caught his unprotected shin. Slamming Evan into the side of the car again, he ordered, "Stop fighting me! Damn it Evan, just listen to me." He stepped in closer, crowding the younger man with his body, demanding, "You think I fucked and then left you without a second thought? Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. You want to know why I walked away without a word? Why I…"

"Because you could," yelled Evan bitterly, the dark chocolate eyes burning with anger and pain, "Because you were the great god Jericho and you could do what the fuck you liked. You made it very clear how little I meant to you that morning, you…."

"No," whispered Chris shaking his head, "No, no you are so wrong." He paused a moment trying to catch his breath. Without meaning to he traced the side of Evan's face murmuring to himself, "I like the scruff. It suits you, it makes you look…"

"Grown up?" snapped Evan his eyes flashing dangerously, "Go on say it; I'm just such a cute little bundle you want to pet me." He looked away adding with audible disgust, "Don't worry I'm used to hearing it. It's what everyone else says to me, why should you be any different?"

"Then that just shows what parasitical ignoramuses they are, doesn't it," corrected Chris turning Evan's face back to look at him. He searched the dark eyes and confessed, "I never thought you as cute, I always thought of you as downright sexy. I thought you, hell I still think, you are one of the most powerful high fliers I've ever seen. You've got so much potential…" his voice caught in his throat then his face hardened and he added angrily, "...but if I ever hear that you've done something as stupid as getting caught smoking that crap again I'll.."

"Don't you dare lecture me on my lifestyle!" yelled Evan pushing Chris away. "You don't have any right to judge or pass comment on what I may or may not have done!"

"Yes I do!" replied Chris grabbing Evan's flailing arms. Pinning the powerful fighter against the car Chris added, "I still care about you..."

"Then why did you leave me?" demanded Evan angrily, his voice suddenly very loud in the deserted car park.

For a moment they were both silent, the echoes of their argument fading away until there was nothing left but a suffocating absence of noise. Then with a slight sniff Evan stuttered, "You left me. No words, no explanation, just gone. Like I didn't matter. I was injured. I kept our feud going even though it ripped my body apart and for what? So you could walk out on me? You fucking left me without a single word of explanation. I was alone and afraid and in pain and you just…"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Chris leaning in to rest his forehead against Evan's. "I'm so sorry for the way it happened. The timing, my timing, sucked but…" he gave a low sad huff of bitter laughter, clarifying, "I was so tired with the whole damn business and I honestly couldn't face any more drama. I just need to get away. Evan, I didn't know you were injured, I swear. If I'd known you were hurt I…I'm so sorry you got caught up in all the shit." he traced the tip of his finger along the edge of Evan's lower lip, promising "I never meant to hurt you, not that way, despite what people may think I'm not a totally self-centred bastard. Honest."

Evan stared at him hope and anger battling for supremacy of his emotions. Slowly Chris felt the fight drain out of the smaller man and for the first time since their encounter Evan seemed to relax. Chris started to smile but it faded as he realised how miserable Evan looked.

"I can't do this," murmured Evan brokenly slumping back against the car, his head falling forward to hide his expression.

"Do what?" asked Chris fighting the urge to wrap his arms around the younger man and never let go.

"This," replied Evan without looking at him, "I can't risk falling in love with you again only for you to walk away from me for a second time." Finally he looked up and it broke Chris's heart to see tears shimmering on the dark lashes.

"We both know this isn't going to last," muttered Evan cutting Chris's denial off before it had even begun, "We both know this come back isn't a real one. You'll be here a few months, a year at most but then...then you'll get bored again. You'll want to travel and be a rock star again and I...I can't get tossed aside again. I..." he licked his lips then blurted out desperately, "I can't be left on my own again. I refuse. So…" he pulled himself up to his full height and with as much dignity as he could muster he pushed past Chris, picked up his bag and pulled the strap over his head. Throwing Chris a second glance he gave him the saddest smile possible and called, "By the way I'm glad your comeback was such a success. The internet is all a twitter about it."

Chris didn't answer, he just watched as Evan walked the few paces to his rental car without moving. He could only watch dumbstruck as the small fighter threw his bag into the trunk slammed the lid shut and waked all the way around to the far side of the car. He watched as Evan opened the driver's door and started to get in. Then without realising what he was doing Chris was moving. Grabbing the door as Evan started to close it he snapped, "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" squeaked Evan blinking in surprise at the fact Chris was standing in the open doorway.

"About me, about this comeback," he leant down and making sure he was staring Evan in the eyes he promised, "It will be different this time, I promise. No matter what happens," he suddenly gave Evan his trade make smirk and before the smaller man could react Chris lashed out. Curling a hand around the back of Evan's head, he pulled him forward and stole a devastating kiss from the resisting high flier. Releasing the stunned Evan with a chuckle Chris winked at him and promised, "Trust me kid, this time things are going to be very different. Besides this time – I'm not taking no for answer."

Evan stared up at him yelping when Chris suddenly stepped back and pushed the door shut. For a few moments Evan stared at him through the window, then as Chris gave him a slightly sarcastic wave, he started the engine and drove away. Chris stared after the disappearing car, making a silent promise to himself that by the next round of house shows Evan would once again be his and no one, not even a beautiful seductive snake, would ever be able to steal his high flying champ from him again.

FIN x


End file.
